In the Arms of the Angel
by monkeygirl77
Summary: Castiel does not kill Raphael when he blows his vessel apart, merely sending him to the winds. On the run, in search for a new vessel capable of holding him Raphael gets his first prayer since pre dark ages time. It's been a long time since he's answered them personally. And this changes everything. Godstiel, Winchesters, and a Leukemia kid. What's next? Hows this change the story?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so I know this is a stretch guys, but like, what if when Castiel blew up Raphael's vessel he didn't actually _kill_ him? It basically left him like Lucifer was left in the beginning of season 12, vessel hopping and weakened from the damage. I didn't like how it went under explored the fact that he was Heaven's Healer, like we all got to see the hard ass deadly side to him, but is that honestly it? Is there more? I would think there would be, seeing as his title and position? What if it was the fall and wars that lead him to be so hardened and cruel? **

**And what if there was finally someone who could show him, _teach_ him, to be the compassionate Healer again? **

**_Title:_ In the Arms of the Angel**

 ** _Summery:_ Castiel does not kill Raphael when he blows his vessel apart, but merely sends him scattered to the winds. On the run and in search for a new vessel capable of holding him Raphael gets his first ever prayer since before the dark ages. It has been so long since he has answered, let alone gone to investigate, and what he finds could change the course of events to come in ways no one imagined. Can one little mud monkey show the Healer of Heaven how to be who he was created to be, again? Or is the world doomed to Michael and Lucifer's release and Castiel's tirade of playing God?**

* * *

 _~~"And the endlessness that you fear_

 _You are pulled from the wreckage_

 _Of your silent reverie_

 _You're in the arms of the angel_

 _May you find some comfort here"~~_

 _~~Angel~~ Sarah Mclachlan_

* * *

While it didn't hurt, being blown up the way he had been, it was still a major inconvenience for one to have to go out and find themselves a new vessel suitable enough to hold them. Raphael was not bothered by being blown to pieces by his uppity younger brother, not in the physical sense, the more mature mental parts of his grand mind was convinced to return to that place and set this little seraph straight.

However, finding suitable vessels these days was not something that was as easy as it had been. Raphael's true vessel had yet to be born, he was not needed nor required to have one on Earth at the moment, so he was stuck jumping from bloodline to bloodline the vessel would be born from.

Aggravation took hold of him making it harder than ever to place a vessel usable for such power he held in his being, and it was very easy for him to become distracted by such negative thoughts.

A voice cut through his clouded mind and his entire world was forced to a stop. It was one thing to ignore a mental message from another angel, but an entirely different situation to ignore a prayer.

One of the lasting gifts that they did not so much as accept from Father, but more of simply receive.

 _"Mr...Mr Rap...Rap hill...Rap..._ (someone was clearly whispering his name to the one praying and it was becoming increasingly annoying that they were mispronouncing it as it was not such a difficult name) _Raphael... Please help me...I start my new medicine tomorrow and I'm scared and your the Doctor in Heaven and... and...can you help me cause I'm scared.."_

The feathers of his wings bristled at the audacity of a person to call upon him, an archangel. Some human would think he would ever stoop so low as to help a mud monkey.

And he was still angered by the trouble with saying his name.

He followed it anyway.

A direct prayer is like a link, connecting the casting to the angel requested, a mini premature bond that could be broken once sight had been made in an attempt to answer.

It was something he could not ignore until he investigated it, the stipulation to their Father's unwanted gift.

The troubled archangel appeared invisibly in a room, a nurse leaving for the night after making her way around, and a small boy sat upon the bed with his little hands folded. Raphael found it easy to hate many many things, but children, human or not, was one of the things he could not.

This little boy was clearly very sick, and nothing that they were doing was helping the obvious, only making it happen slower.

Huffing slightly, Raphael walked through the room, reaching for the records kept at the end of the bed and flipped open the top. Eyes skimmed the writing and diagnosis.

 _'Leukemia.'_

Green eyes turned towards the boy curling up around a stuffed toy on the bed.

 _'Terminal, new treatment scheduled for tomorrow morning at 9 am.'_

"Levi?"

Hazel eyes snapped open on the bed and looked over to see who was calling out for him. He smiled at the nurse in the doorway.

He knew what time it was.

"Hi !"

"Hi sweety," Mrs Sandy Porter was a portly little woman full of life and love for the children under her care, "You know what time it is, don't you?"

Levi nodded slowly, rolling up his sleeve for his little thin arm, "Is it gonna burn like it did last night?"

"I hope not sweetie."

'No.'

He watched carefully as the woman administered the medicines, as the boy hissed in childish distaste, and the nurse pulled the shot away quick.

A routine they had made to keep it from getting saddening.

* * *

 _Levi kicked happily on his swing in the dream he had created around him. Kids were running around and playing, and though it seemed as if they were screaming and carrying on, it fell back to mostly background noise._

 _It was a memory he remembered so vividly, so lovingly, that he often had this same dream many nights a week-as Raphael came to understand._

 _A part of him was confused as to why he had taken interest, why he was still here, but this little one had called him for help and he'd be damned if he didn't give as desired._

 _Looking through the boys memories he knew that the child did not ask for a lot._

 _The dream he made never faltered and it never changed, so he noticed quickly the strange man watching over him from a bench in the distance. Levi kicked one last time and jumped for it, landing in a spray of pebbles, and ran across the playground._

 _This strange newcomer didn't so much as look up from his position staring out in the vast crowded park._

 _"Who are you?", Levi asked, feet kicking out in such a way it didn't show in his dreamstate just how sick he was in reality._

 _His new strange friend, as everyone was a friend until proven otherwise, sighed as heavy as daddy did when he first started getting sick._

 _"You called for an angel, did you not?"_

 _Levi looked up at him in surprise, his eyes widened and began to glow with an excited spark, "Are you Rap...Raphill...Rap-"_

 _"Raphael?', The angel helped the boy with a hint of annoyance bleeding into his voice (his name was not that hard to pronounce), "I am Raphael."_

 _"This is so cool!"_

 _Raphael held up a hand, "I do not usually make these sort of visits personally, so listen closely, there is nothing I can do to help you."_

 _Levi went still, "But...But you're an angel..can't you...can't you make it go away?"_

 _"You are slated to die, Death has already claimed you, you are going to die."_

 _It was harsh, but Raphael was not known for his empathy, not anymore at least. Levi looked down at his feet silently no longer that shining exuberant boy he appeared to be. It was mystifying to witness such a thing._

 _"But...But you-"_

 _"I am no miracle worker, boy."_

 _Raphael's features softened ever slightly when a small but perceivable sniffle reached his ear._

 _"I cannot keep you from Death, but I can make the process as painless as possible."_

 _Levi sniffled again, it was saddening having to tell a child he was going to die, and he looked back up at the angel next to him._

 _"You... you can?"_

 _"Of course, I am an angel of comfort."_

 _The boy nodded, feet kicking slowly once more, and he looked back down to watch them swing back and forth._

 _"So you'll stay?"_

 _Raphael sighed again, finally looking away to inspect a finger nail, "I have given you my word, haven't I?"_

 _Levi smiled at him._

* * *

Raphael could not stay at the boys side, not physically as he spent most of his time searching for a vessel to take once more in order to get his revenge on that uppity brother of his and those two no good mud monkeys.

Levi spent most of his days in treatment though, leaving him free to do as he pleased, leaving a special place for the boys mind he was able to keep track of him while he went about his days searching for someone strong enough. He was able to communicate within the boys mind, having the prayer bond between them still intact and open, should the need ever arise.

It did not happen often, but there were occasions.

"Buddy, I know you're not hungry but you have to try something," Mr. Hankin said for what felt like the hundredth time that hour and again Levi turned away from the tray of food, "How about some crackers? You haven't eaten since lunch yesterday."

"Not hungry."

It wasn't that the food didn't look good and it wasn't like he wasn't hungry because he knew he must be. But just looking at the food made him want to reach for his bile bucket and throw away whatever must be left in his tummy.

He just didn't want to eat.

 _'You have to eat something.'_

 **'No.'**

 _'Why must children be so stubborn? You will not feel better until you have substance in your body.'_

 **'I'm not hungry!'**

 _'Yes you are. You cannot lie to an angel, let alone one of my standing. Eat.'_

 **'No.'**

 _'Child-'_

 **'First, that's not my name. And second, my tummy feels funny.'**

 _'Levi, you must eat something. I agreed to make the process painless for you, but I will not tolerate you wasting away faster simply because you will not accept any nutrients.'_

The boy looked up startled, feeling as if he had just been scolded for something, and huffed petulantly. For all his apparent wisdom he was still so very much a fledgling and Raphael found it increasingly amusing.

He nudged the boy with a bit of his grace and a small smile graced his metaphysical features when the shining soul nudged back.

"Can I have graham crackers? The crumbly cinnamon ones?"

John Hankin looked the boy over in surprise, this was not the first occurrence of him refusing to eat, but it was the first that he obliged. Nodding, if he was able to get anything into the boy he would take it as a win, and ran from the room to fetch the dry snack.

 _'Does this require a 'Good Boy' encouragement now?'_

 **'I'm not a dog.'**

 _'No, are you sure, I have seen you sleep and you resemble a puppy immaculately.'_

 **'Well thank you because puppy's are cool!'**

 _'Just eat your snack child.'_

Levi smiled to himself when he felt the other turn their attention elsewhere and knew he had won that little altercation. In a way.

Though, his mind was supplying, he had given into his stance in not eating and gotten graham crackers instead.

 _He was still a winner_ , he thought to himself.

He also chose to ignore the voice in the back of his mind that sounded oddly like his angel friend telling him _'whatever worked'_.

* * *

 _They met frequently in the boys dreams, Raphael having yet to find a vessel strong enough and Levi spending much of his time sleeping because of the multiple medicines and treatments he went through._

 _"Why do you always dream of this park?"_

 _Again their meeting place was in the park, with the same playground and the swing-set and the kids running around playing in the background._

 _Levi shrugged, coloring in a coloring book on the same bench next to him, well at least that was different._

 _"I liked the park, the swings were my favorite!"_

 _"The place you liked to visit the most was the neighborhood park? Did you not go on vacations with your family? The only place you ever wanted to go to was the park to swing on the swing set?"_

 _Raphael sat, leaned back against the back of the bench with his arms crossed over his chest, his eyes scanning through the faces of the children scurrying about in childish excitement before turning a glance down to the boy seated next to him._

 _Levi shook his head, "Nope, mommy and daddy used to fight a lot and would come down to the park because we used to live right next door. But then I got sick."_

 _The angel felt...he wasn't sure what he felt as he did not want to name it to be the emotion sympathy because that would mean he did indeed care for the boy...but he felt bad for the child. He had not lived a loving familial life and then he had contracted this disease._

 _"I always wanted to go to the beach though! Daddy was in the Navy and he always told me how cool it was and promised to take us one day... but he never did."_

 _"I could take you, in your dreams, if you would like."_

 _Levi stilled, turning to look up at him._

 _"You can!"_

 _"Of course, I am an archangel, there is little I cannot change about this dreamscape."_

 _The boy forgot his coloring book, lunging forward to grab at the angels left upper arm excitedly, Raphael started at the sudden movement turning to look down at him in surprise._

 _Levi ignored the look._

 _"Can you? Can you really?"_

 _His angel friend nodded, waving a hand slightly, and he watched in complete amazement as the scene shifted in on itself. The pond rose and the grass sunk, dirt thinning out into sand, and the trees faded away._

 _Levi looked around in amazement, jumping from their bench, and running through the sand._

 _Sitting back, arms crossed again, Raphael gave a small minute smile at the boys excitement._

 _"This is so cool!"_

* * *

Levi was coloring in a similar book he'd had in that dream when they'd gone to the beach, no one was sure how he had gotten it and he hadn't said anything that would cause alarm, and so he was left on his own devices (save for the nurse on her rounds and meal times {which he could no longer skip anymore because of his friend Raphael} and a few visitors of the four legged furry kind) on the one day he was not scheduled that week for treatment.

"Sweetie?"

He liked this nurse, she was always so nice and reminded him of grandma and he liked grandma, so he paused in his coloring to look up.

"Yea?"

"You have a visitor who wants to see you."

Levi tilted his head slightly, and far away Raphael paused in his doings when he felt the surge of nervousness from his other half, "Who is it ?"

"Your mommy wants to come see you, baby doll."

 **'Rap... Raph...Raphael?'**

 _'Are you alright? I can feel your emotions rolling.'_

 **'Can you come back?'**

Raphael tilted his metaphysical head at the slight waver of fright in the fledglings tone, _"I am coming."_

* * *

 **Just a little thing that has been rolling around my head for a while now! I felt like Raphael was such an underdeveloped and under explored character in the show, we don't really see what his personal opinions on the humans were; did he honestly hate them or was that more of to go with the flow of things? He had to be one of my favorite characters, not including Lucifer and Gabriel for obvious reasons (and can I get a yeah for having Mark P back as Luci!) I hope you all like it! Please let me know what you think! I love feedback!**

 **But!**

 **More importantly!**

 **Who is Levi? What's his story? How does this change things for Raphael's story? For others? Why is he frightened of his visitor? Is he truly guaranteed to Death?**

 **Stay tune to find out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**OMG Thank you to everyone who left feedback and favorites and follows! Your all so amazingly beautiful and your the reason I enjoy posting here so much, because of all you nice people!**

 **I cant even right now!**

 **So many smiles because of you guys!**

 **Robin0203: Its always so good to hear from you! Thank you so much for being so amazing and loyal and just straight up awesome! Lmao I didn't exactly do that but I hope this works too!**

 **CactusJuice7: Yea someone who liked Raphael! I'm so happy to see I wasn't all alone over here in my little corner of the room! Dude me too though, like you have no idea! Everyone seems to forget that the Archangels above everything were a family, and with God, they were the first (possibly prototype) for family! I love their complicated relationship and there is definitely a lack of fics about it! GAH I love you now you have no idea! LOL PELLEGRINO LUCIFER IS THE BEST LUCIFER 100% and bring back Gabriel guys cause honestly he cant be really dead this time! Thank you so much! I hope I can do justice and write him well considering how little we actually know about him!**

 **Thanks again to everyone! I love you all so much!**

* * *

Nothing in the room gave any indication that something as powerful as an archangel had entered within its walls. Levi felt it though, a sort of electrifying comforting feeling that drowned out the rolling nerves that had taken over his mind.

He fidgeted though, still, and picked at the colorful comforter on his bed.

Nurse Sanders was nice and all, a firm believer in natural family throughout, and didn't quite understand when Levi had once said that he did not want to have his mother as a visitor. Being as sick as he was he could not go out and see friends or family and so most of them had to come here for visits. He saw his father when he could, and a few old school buddies from the playground, but most of the time he was left with the nurses and doctors and sometimes when he felt up to it the other patients of the floor.

A head poked around the corner of the door and his emotions shot up immediately.

"Hey sweetie, how are you?"

Mom never came to see him, never, and when she did it was always for her own benefit.

Levi didn't like it when she came to visit.

"Hi mom."

"I heard that you started a new set of medicines."

The boy nodded silently, his nerves spiking dangerously, he felt something odd within his mind and he knew intentionally was his angel friend.

This strange woman crossed the room and Raphael watched her closely as she made to sit next to his (dare he say) charge on his bed. He knew immediately that he did not like this human. There was something about her that made his feathers stand on end.

He did not want her near the one he had taken special interest in.

Levi scooted away when she tried to sit up next to him as if they were two peas in a pod. He didn't like when mom came to visit and often times clammed up after she left. Something that didn't go unnoticed by staff but until they discovered anything that was worse than merely being a negligent parent they could not turn her away, seeing as how the boy was underage.

She paid her child's clear discomfort no mind and set her purse to the side.

"Mommys been doing real good too, you'd be so proud, I got my five week token last Friday."

Levi has learned never to take it to heart, it never actually lasted very long, five or six weeks and then she was right back on the pill.

She'd been banned from coming for almost three months last year because of suspicion she was taking his pain medication when he would fall asleep during her weekend visits.

The boy leaned away when she leaned in and it took everything in his self restraint not to growl as the fledgling stilled completely and breath had been held.

"I'm so happy that I got-"

"Momma can you go? I feel really sleepy."

She looked surprised at the interruption, Raphael crossed his arms over his metaphysical chest and hummed, and she tucked him in as he cuddled down into his pillows and stuffed toys.

Though Raphael knew full well that the little liar was nothing if not bursting with energy at the moment, he watched silently, as the mother who clearly thought her child was sleeping soundly, reached for the Dixie cup on the desk intended only for nurses and doctors. She peeked over at the boy on the bed and snuck a few of the more important pills into a coin pouch in her purse.

And then she left.

His fists clenched as he turned his attentions back to the boy.

 _'I do remember once telling you that you could not lie to me."_

Levi refused to make a sound until he was sure she was gone, he peeked to be sure.

 _'You are not sleeping child, and if you are going to attempt to convince me otherwise you must learn to try harder.'_

 **'Go away.'**

 _'You are the one who asked me to come, now you wish me to leave?'_

 **'Leave me alone!'**

 _'What was that?'_

 **'I don't wanna talk about it!'**

He watched the boy bury his face into his pillows, blocking out the sounds and everything he didn't want to hear including Raphael's voice. Considering it was more in his head then not it really did nothing to inhibit the sound of it, the angel was not an idiot and so he quieted down.

The boys medicine should kick in pretty quick anyway and he'd be out like a light in no time at all.

There was no easy escape when that came around.

But until then he sat in silence, watching vigilantly as the boy ate his lunch and played with the young girl from down the hall, got up to take a shower, ate dinner and took his night time medication.

Then it was a waiting game.

* * *

 _"There is no way for you to leave this time, so talk to me, what was that?"_

 _"That was my momma."_

 _Raphael huffed an amused sounding sigh._

 _"I know that child, you feared her, why?"_

 _Levi played with the sand on the beach they always came to in these dream visits. At least this time Raphael was sitting next to him and not above him in the bench that just always seemed to be there (secretly he thinks that the angel liked the bench and now he doesn't want to part with it-though he didn't have the guts to say such things to his face) and it made him feel even smaller then he already was in comparison._

 _"She's scary!"_

 _"Though she does not seem like an ideal parental figure, I did not see anything to be particularly worried over. Tell me what has you so wound up with her presence."_

 _He gained a large sigh for his troubles but the angel merely wrote it off as being something akin to a child's pout._

 _"She just is! She used to come and see me just to try and sneak my medicine when it got real bad and she got real mad and started yellin and stuff and-"_

 _"She was using you to feed her addiction?"_

 _Levi nodded, throwing little handfuls of sand onto his feet, Raphael studied him carefully._

 _"I will not let her harm you, if that is what you fear."_

 _Another nod, a hand closed around the child's in the middle of the process of throwing another handful of sand. Raphael shook his head when little eyes turned to look up at him._

 _"Stop throwing sand, its getting into my wings and it's irritating."_

 _"You have wings?"_

 _Levi giggled when this question gained him a look that gave the silent message of 'are you serious?'._

 _"I am an angel, of course I have wings, and if your a good little boy perhaps I will show them to you one day."_

 _"Really!"_

 _A large hand ruffled his curly hair._

 _"Perhaps, if you continue to eat your meals with little to no protest."_

* * *

Raphael spared approximately two days to be at Levi's side uninterrupted, caressing him in his grace when he'd had a particularly bad day of treatment after treatment and it had clearly taken its toll on him, bickering back and forth when they were able.

Like they did everyday.

He was there when Levi had finally, after long last, lost his long long temper and threw the largest most amazing temper tantrum the archangel has ever laid witness to from a human child.

It hadn't been until the boy had nearly torn the IV line and port from his arm that Raphael finally stepped in.

Holding him steady, a bit more intensely then necessary, lulling him to a peaceful state in a realm that was somewhere midway between wakefulness and sleep.

 _'What has gotten into you, fledgling?'_

 **'Nothing.'**

 _'Do not get short with me, little one, you are in no position for such an attitude.'_

Levi glared as best as he could when he felt all warm and fuzzy and comfortable, and licked at his lips sleepily.

 **'Your not in charge of me!'**

 _'As an adult, to a child, I do believe that makes you my charge.'_

 **'You're doing this! You're making me sleepy!'**

 _'I have no idea what you speak of, are you feeling sleepy?'_

 **'You do too!'**

 _'I do not, hush fledgling, close your eyes and rest.'_

* * *

After he was sure that Levi wasn't going to experience any more mood swings of such drastic degree, Raphael went back out to find a suitable vessel, which was turning out to be easier said then done.

Low and behold though, miracles do happen.

An army doctor, fresh home from war, without so much as a month left after being caught in the direct line fire during a roadside bomb in Afghanistan he was a prime candidate for a vessel. Raphael swarmed around him silently, concealing his mighty grace as best he could.

Captain Rodger Fayhey, combat medic, knew he was not going to make it the rest of this year and so when he got the message from something that called themselves an Archangel he knew he was making the right decision in allowing the creature to send his soul to Heaven and use his vessel while he was down here on earth.

Rodger Fayhey was born and raised a Catholic and knew exactly who the Archangel Raphael was.

He flexed his fingers as he adjusted to the sudden change of direction allowing his grace time to settle into its new confines and his wings to rustle in the metaphysical plane. This vessel was much more comfortable for him then his last one was.

 **'Raphael?'**

After the time they had been together he had finally gotten the boy to say his name the right way. It had been a long time since he had been a teacher of any kind but it was something he had fallen into quite easily.

 _'Yes little one?'_

 **'I don't feel good.'**

Though he had given his word to make the painful process as painless as he could, there was still certain things that he could not aid with and the side effects was one of them. He did not feel pain, Raphael was sure of that, but Levi did feel the insomnia and sleepiness. He experienced the loss of appetite and mood swings.

 _'Give me a moment.'_

Once he was sure his grace was settled, Raphael snapped his fingers and appeared in Levi's room. The boy startled at the sudden appearance of the stranger in his room and his eyes widened in terror.

"Calm down little one, its merely me."

"Who...Who are you?"

Raphael rolled his eyes, "You know full well who I am. How long had it taken me to get you to properly say my name?"

"Raphael?"

Levi looked him up and down, his little hands shaking and gripping at his blanket, "How can I know its really you?"

"You still resemble a small pup rather immaculately when you sleep."

The boy settled down, tension rolling from his shoulders, and he fell back into his pillows.

"I don't feel good!"

Raphael crossed the room, sitting on the side of his bed, looking him over carefully. The boy was a bit pale for his liking. Levi closed his eyes when a cool hand felt at his temple.

"You are warm, what ails you?"

"My tummy hurts."

There was a slight snort, "And what do you want me to do about it?"

Levi grunted slightly, pushing his hand away in a bout of a temper flare. Raphael hummed in warning.

"I don't know oh mighty Healer, why don't you tell me."

He gave a noise of surprise when a hand under his chin forced him to look up. Raphael, the mans, Levi wasn't sure which was which at this point, their eyes were hard enough that it made the child swallow nervously.

"Do not talk to me that way."

Levi's eyes watered slightly, and his little lower lip jetted out wobbling dangerously, and Raphael rolled his eyes again.

"Why do you fledglings always begin to cry when scolded?"

Levi whimpered quietly and tried to roll away. Large hands hooked under his arms and lifted him up from the bed.

"Hush now fledgling, no need for tears, I know your temper has remained unchecked because you are unwell."

"I'm sorry", the child buried his face into the strong chest beneath him, "I'm a bad friend!"

A hand rubbed over the back of his head.

"No you aren't."

* * *

It was easy for the archangel to put the child to sleep, and he didn't have to be who he was to know that the boy needed about as much rest as he could get, he was a warm weight against his side that the archangel felt he could get used to.

Levi muttered in his sleep a few times every now and then but Raphael had learned long ago that it meant little to nothing, his mind was constantly moving and twisting. That was all.

And he curled farther into the angels much more solid body.

Raphael sighed, leaning back into the pillows, and closed his eyes.

Expanding his grace as he was didn't give too much when it came to side affects, but it was tiring, he searched through the worlds.

Plural.

More then one.

That wayward brother of his was still out there and he'd be damned if he allowed that little monster to continue to roam around the world.

He just had to find him.

* * *

 **So Raphaels warming up to the little guy! Things are starting to get a bit bad for him in the side effect area and the angel finally found a vessel!**

 **On another note, Raphael is searching for Leviathon Castiel, how do you think thats going to play out?**

 **Is Godstiel going to make an appearance? Will Levi be ok? Will you see a bit more of his past? Are things getting better or worse? Has anyone noticed that a certain archangel isn't as dead as they thought?**

 **Stay tuned guys!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Child of Dreams: Permisson granted! LOL! Thanks for the comment!**

 **Robin0203: Half way through those requests and your going to love them! I know it! I hope so! ANYWAY! LOL same though! She's a real piece if you know what I mean! No worries though she doesn't end up any where nice! Not yet! But it'll be tragic and sad and I already wrote it too!**

 **theRedzak: That's kind of it, those are dreams though! Levi has an active mind and Raphael's kind of a (bosy) pushover for him at the moment! Sort of, its hard to explain without giving anything away! Thanks for the comment!**

 **CactusJuice7: Poor Levi indeed, he's so cute and adorbs and its so sad! LOL Raph does love him! And with a kid like Levi it's going to become clear that touch love is one of the only ways to go lol! Your catching on, a bit, lol! Its gonna be good but I don't want to spoil it! :D Thanks for the comment!**

 **OMG THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO LET SUCH AMAZING FEEDBACK AND FAVS AND FOLLOWS! YOUR ALL SO NICE AND I LOVE ALL OF YOU SO MUCH!**

 **...**

"No."

"You need it, child."

"It tastes nasty!"

"It looks like it does."

They stared at each other, Raphael was staring into the boys eyes, and Levi met his gaze evenly. Both of them a posing force when it came to things like this. A cup held between the pair of them filled half way to the top with a thick pink liquid.

Resembling that of Pepto Bismal.

"I'm not drinking that."

"Oh? Are you sure?"

"Positive."

The angel smiled sweetly, a bit too sweetly, "If you are too unwell for your neccessary medicine then perhaps you are too unwell to stay up past the prescribed bedtime."

Levi's eyes narrowed slightly as he leaned forward, their noses brushing together.

"You _can't_ do that!"

Raphael smirked, pointing a finger into his chest, "Grown up.", and then at the boy in front of him, "Child."

He looked up towards the ceiling as if for some higher power.

"I think that means I can."

The boy huffed in childish aggravation as he stole the cup back, having a movie he really wanted to watch that night, and gulped it down in one go. He made a face of disgust at the after taste left over in his mouth. Raphael chuckled lowly at the facial expression and rubbed his head fondly.

"There, now that wasn't so bad, was it?"

"I hate you sometimes."

"Is that so? Shall I take my leave then?"

Little hands grappled for the archangels that was just barely out of his reach, eyes wide with panic, "No! No I didn't mean it!"

The hand took hold of his, the feeling of little fingers twining with his something that made his grace oddly soar.

"Relax fledgling, I will not leave you so easily."

...

It was thunderstorming, Raphael's favorite type of weather, and no place for someone of Levi's status to be. But the boy had wanted to come outsie anyway, his argument being that he didn't get many days where he was fit enough to do so these days, and Raphael bent more to the boys will then he had to many these last few eon.

On the roof ofthe children's sector of the Hospital, there sat a picnic area and a green house.

Four walls and a sunroof ceiling, they pulled the blankets and pillows to the center point, they both reclined comfortably.

"Raphael?"

It had taken a few weeks, but he had finally taught the boy to say his name the right way.

"Hhm?, the aforementioned archangel was looking up, focused, on the clouds twirling and swirling about their heads, an arm bent under his head as the other wrapped loosely around the thin shoulders of the boy curled into his side.

"What was your home like?"

"Big."

He thought about it for a quick rotation.

"Bright."

Levi giggled softly, knocking him in the ribs softly but enough that he spared the boy a look of playful warning.

"Duh! No, I mean, what was your _home_ like?"

Of course, he knew what the boy had meant the first time he'd asked, it was just amusing to tease the child. Honestly, the question stumped him, Raphael had never actually had to think about his Home, it had always been _just_ Heaven. But was that just _it_? He simply _belonged_ in Heaven?

Levi watched him patiently, scooting back into his previous position and pulling the angels hand around over his belly.

" _I_ moved around a lot. Momma and Dad separated and went their own ways, so _I_ bounced between them. But then I got sick and this Hospital with the other kids like me and bright colored rooms became home, and then I met you."

It was touching, really, though he could have worded it better the meaning was still there and still evident.

"Well, there was my Father. He loved me, and my brothers, we all used to play together in the Garden."

"Garden? Like Eden?"

Raphael smiled softly and nodded, "Just like Eden, Father loved plants, He could go on and on for hours about them. And my Brothers. Michael, Lucifer, and Gabriel."

He sucked in a light almost unnoticeable breath at the mention of the last one. Gabriel, his baby brother, that death still haunted him.

"The older two were our family, they raised us, raised us all. It was nice, fun, and full of so much love."

The angel frowned lightly, "Then Father created humans and the fighting started, my older brothers were at it constantly, tooth and nail. I hated the humans for what they did to my family, to my home."

He gazed down at the child next to him, and wiggled his arm slightly, "Then I met _you_ , and, perhaps your not _all_ so bad."

Of course, there was certain parts he left out; Gabriel's death, Leviathon, _his_ supposed death. There were things in his history that he was sure was not suitable for little ears such as his to hear.

There was a bright crack of lightning and he counted until the resounding boom of thunder that would follow.

Raphael _loved_ thunderstorms.

Levi jumped a bit and he rubbed his hand that was over top his little belly against the smooth warm skin, "It's alright little one, you're safe with me."

He smiled slightly as the boy settled down again, hands clutching at his wrist tightly, he didn't jump again but everytime the lightning would flash the grip on his wrist would tighten. It surprised him greatly that a little thing like Levi could have a grip like _that_.

...

Levi's week had become rather full after that, what with the holidays coming up and a new round of treatment starting, his schedule was completely full. The boy took it all in stride though, only having a few slip ups placed at random intervals throughout the days and it was usually resolved with a light touch of warning from his angelic roommate before anything could actually be made from it.

Because of all the hassle and such, whenever Raphael did get the chance to interact with the kid it was usually as he was falling asleep for the night, no matter though, he didn't mind those times.

Levi was expecially keen on the stories he'd get anyway.

With his new charge busy it left Raphael with plenty of time to do his own sort of 'work'. He knew exactly what resided in Purgatory and if they managed to get out, well he didn't really want to dwell on 'what-ifs' until he knew for sure the details of the situation. Things had been rather quiet in the supernatural world as of late and while it was not strange for things to fall off an archangels radar, getting as quiet as it was in itself was strange, it was almost a forced hush as if to keep out any unwanted attentions.

Something was happening, had been happening, while he had been here with Levi and it was becoming ever clear that it was imparitive that he found out what.

...

 **This was such a fun chapter to write, though it wasn't a lot, it was still fun! Levi and Raphael warming up to each other is life!**

 **But! Levi's starting new meds? He's getting worse? Is Raph gonna lose his little friend? Is he going to find Cas? Or the Leviathan? What will Levi play in this? Who else will make an appearance? Where IS Cas?**

 **Stay tuned to find out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Child of Dreams: Thank you! :D**

 **Robin0203: LOL I meant a green house with plants you silly billy! Levi's situation is complicated, though I don't want to go into detail and ruin it, but he doesn't actually have a destination; where people go to either Limbo, Heaven, of Hell. Levi is the special case. He is written to die and has already been claimed by Death himself that he will be taken but he doesn't have a final destination to go to when he does, not in the way that you would think. I don't really know how to explain it without giving it away! LOL I do I really do! There was a few that really caught me up, but I pushed passed it! I hope you like them! One of them is 'Cards Your Dealt' and the other is 'Into Oblivion' and that one is a two (possibly) three parter!**

 **gigipadaswan: OMG Thank you! I hope you like what I do do with him!**

 **Star: HEEEYYYYY I did get your requests and have them about 3/4 completed! I hope you like them!**

 **cutecookielove: They're stories actually play an important part for htem, alone and together, and I'm so happy you noticed! He does have a softer side, one that he has hidden away and left behind after being at war for so long, but he does and its starting to peek through with his little buddy! Levi is definitely not like other humans Raphael has met, as he's learning, he doesn't bow down so easy which is good for the both of them! Its not complaining at all, I have a few chapters in the works for it actually, they're being beta'd at the moment and I'm just waiting for her to get back to me! Fingers crossed!**

 _ **You guys are awesome but you already know that don't you! Silly question! I know! LOL! Thank you everyone for your support, you're all so sweet and amazing!**_

 _"What doesn't kill me makes me stronger"_

 _~~Kelly Clarkson~_

 _ **...**_

Levi had promised that he would contact him right away if anything came up that would need his immediate attention that it would be brought to his attention within a timely manner (there was an incident about a week ago where something had happened and it had not been brought to his attention and it had not ended well) as to avoid the problems that had arose when it wasn't.

"I will, stop worrying so much, it was one time and it wasn't even that bad!"

Raphael leveled a look on the boy and propped a hand on his hip, "Oh really?"

"Really! It all turned out okay!"

"You slept for three days afterwards."

"Well at the time it wasn't okay, but it ended out that way."

Electric blue eyes narrowed slightly and Levi smiled up at him innocently. Rolling his eyes, Raphael reached a large hand out to cup the top of his head and ruffled his soft hair.

"You're more trouble then your worth."

He stayed until the boy ate his dinner, took his nightly medicines, and settled down for bed.

...

Raphael stretched his wings out as he jumped into the air from the top of the children's hospital, and it felt oh so good to do so too, his grace already searching out for anything that could give him information on the currant going on in the supernatural world.

It didn't take him long to find someone who could help him get the information he so needed.

"Sam Winchester, it has been a long time."

The hunter glared at him heatedly and he huffed in amusement.

"Not long enough!"

Raphael huffed in amusement, walking around the Hunter calmly despite the mortal weapon being directed at him.

"Who in their right mind let you in?"

The archangel looked down at his currant vessel, a fine specimen, strong and well built. A man of honor and protection. One who stood for his belief and for those who could not and would not stand for themselves.

A warrior.

"An army medic, wasn't going to last the night."

"Cas blew you up, guts everywhere."

Raphael huffed an amused laugh, neon blue eyes turned to look at the younger hunter, mind whirling for the location his brother might be.

"And did you see wings?"

"What?"

"You have seen angels die, my brothers and sisters, you've even killed a number yourself. Did you see my wings seared into that wall?"

Now that Sam thought about it, no, he didn't see wings imprinted on the wall.

"Castiel merely blew my vessel at it's seams. I was forced to make do and find another. Not an easy feat but I managed."

...

Levi opened his eyes slowly, the new medicines running its course through his veins making him even sleepier.

Immediately he was met with the silence that was left whenever Raphael left. He missed the angel he grown close to these last few months but knew not to call him for something so trivial.

His hand brushed agaisnt the rough edges of a coat as he reached for his cup of juice, Levi flew up, ignoring the dizzy spell from such a foolish action.

"Who are you?"

Bright, glowing, blue eyes stared at him, a face, with veins a dark black running under his skin.

"I should have known that he would have come to a sickly child, he has grown attached to you. That is good. I must have an archangel serving under me, and to have his new token charge fall into my lap, it is a miracle."

Levi swallowed and built up his courage before asking again with more bite.

"Who are you!"

The being in the trench coat stood straighter, hands flexing at his side, and eyes bore into him harshly.

"Watch your tone, _child_ , but I will be so gracious as to answer your question."

Glowing eyes faded to what should be a normal blue, but there was something wrong with it, something off.

Something underneath.

"I am Castiel, but you may call me God."

There was something about the voice, something sinister underneath, and Levi shivered at it.

...

"What does it matter to you?"

Dean Winchester had finally been found, not far, and Raphael hated having to repeat himself with a passion. But the thought of returning to Levi after this compelled him to play nicely.

For now.

He sighed, "There are things much older in Purgatory and he took those in too."

That caught them off guard and Raphael took it in stride, finding it even more amusing that the ones who were famed for saving the world knew so little about it.

Deans stuttered slightly, "Uhh, w-wait, what older things?"

"Long before God created Man and Angels (not Archangels, someone was needed to lock those bitches away) He created the first beasts. The Leviathans. Personally I found them entertaining, but He feared they'd destroy everything and locked them away."

Normally he'd loathe having to explain this to two simple humans but desparate times call for such measures.

"Why do you think He created a place such as Purgatory?"

...

Pitch black eyes looked up from the fiesta platter they had been enjoying, and a raised hand had Famine shutting up instantly.

That stupid little soldier would never live another day in this world if he harmed a hair on that child's head.

He'd marked him personally and he didn't take such special interest these days.

...

And at the same time, in some feild in Rome, golden eyes opened and lungs inhaled deeply.

He was alive.

...

 **OOOHHHH Raph and the Winchesters? And Levi and Cas? Castiel made a mistake! Or the Leviathan did! And now its made another? Will the boys work with Raphael? Will Levi be okay? Will Raphael notice another has entered his room? What will Cas do to him? For a common goal? Ish? And who woke up in Rome? How will they play a part in this?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Child of Dreams: Indeed. LOL!**

 **Star: DUDE YOU ROCK SO HARD!**

 **Robin0203: Omg thank you so much! That makes me feel so special! You're one of my favorite people in the world too!**

 **cutecookielove:Hmmmmm Maybe. Totally. AND MAAAAYBE ;D LOL! I wrote that chapter and man. Dude. Its ugly. I mean its pretty and poetic and stuff. But... Wow.. LOL ENJOY!**

 **Guest: It does, doesn't it? LOL!**

 **Christina salvatore: Hi! Nice to meet you! OMG thank you so much that means so much to know its that good that you'd want to reread them! Thank you so much! AAAAHHHHH!**

 **CactusJuice7: GABRIEL? MAAAAAYBEEEEEEEE *wink wink* LOL! Me too though! I actually did some research to write his character and found out he is one of the guardians of childhood, like he's an angel of childhood or something like that! Me too though, me too, we can smite him together! :D Thank you so much! I hope I can keep up the expectation!**

 **theRedzak: Thank you so much! I took it to that drama place! Aren't they though! ARENT THEY! Has he? hhmmmmmmm. Maybe! hehehe**

 **MoceJo: Hi nice to meet you! GABE! Luci? hhhmmmmmm Maybe...Maybe not...;D I love the questions! Let me see, hhhhmmmmm, Maybe, He could be, and its a SURPRISE! I completely understand man, like, Raph is one of my favorites because we know so little about him and we need to know more. Needed to know more. He had so much potential! Thank you so much! Sorry for the long wait!**

 _ **AN::::  
**_

 _ **So like a loser I wrote the last chapter, and then completely didn't know how to get there from here, BUT IM BACK NOW AND I GOT IT AND ITS GOING TO BE SO GOOD! So sorry it took me so long to get back to you guys and made you wait so long!**_

 _ **I would promise it would be worth the wait, but well, I don't know if I'm that good lol!**_

* * *

 _"I will never let you fall_

 _I'll stand up with you forever_

 _I'll be there for you through it all_

 _Even if saving you sends me to heaven"_

 ** _~~Point Blank Society_**

* * *

Levi was scared, curious, but scared. There was something about this man who claimed to be God that made him feel uncomfortable. He was no genius when it came to these sorts of things, and when he and Raphael watched mystery movies it was always the Archangel who would point out the clues so that he could follow along too.

"Why do you keep staring at me like that?"

Castiel tilted his head back and stared at him unblinkingly.

"Children must learn to speak when spoken to."

Levi bit back a retort because Raphael had been teaching him manners. Curse him and his good teaching skills.

"Come, we are taking our leave."

He yelled out as the IV line was torn from his arm and the port with it. He needed those things, they were what helped him get the good medicine he needed.

"Wait! What! Where are we going! I have to stay here!"

Castiel pulled the boy out of the blankets roughly, so much so that he stumbled, and had it not been for the iron like grip on his wrist he would have surely fallen over. Levi tugged at his captured limb to no avail.

"You will ensure that he maintains his place."

Levi felt himself shiver, and he knew he wasn't cold.

...

Being killed _hurt_.

Now he's been killed on multiple occasions and he knew what 'dying' felt like, but ouchies, that one was going to be the that stuck for the ages. He'd joke about it, one day, maybe, but that freaking goddamn hurt.

Golden eyes watched as the patrons ordered their cold treats and some stayed while others left with a hand around a small little cone.

Gabriel took another mouthful of his monstrous ice cream sundae and savored the tastes he had missed for so so long.

Then his eyes fell upon the back of a familiar head.

Eyebrow raised he waited until they ordered a milkshake, small, mint double chocolate fudge.

Odd but not the oddest thing he's seen.

"Well, I never took you for an ice cream guy Raph."

Raphael let out a small sigh and turned to greet his brother, little milkshake cup in hand and straw between two fingers.

"And I never thought Death would favor you so much."

Gabriel grinned and pointed a spoon at him, "Mint, definitely your taste, too _cool_ for me." He paused and thought about what he'd just said and made a face. Wow, being stabbed really killed a guys creative sarcasmic streak it seems. His older brother, thank his lucky stars, didn't comment on the statement and merely rose an eyebrow.

Good, a raised eyebrow is something he could deal with, he could more then work with that.

"Though it would be easy to see that you simply annoyed him in allowing you to return."

Ha!

Asshole.

" _Or,_ I could just be harder to kill then you all think I am. Bad ass. You on the other hand, well, rumor has it you got your ass handed to you and by a brother less then half you age, I think that means you need to turn in your Archangel card bro."

...

 _"And now your little pet has gone and swallowed them all."_

 _Sam and Dean exchanged looks, quick precise looks, "What's the big deal, you're an archangel aren't you? Just snap and their gone."_

 _Raphael rolled his eyes, honestly did the human think that if it was that easy he'd be wasting his efforts here? He does have a mind thank you and it works perfectly fine._

 _"Don't you think that if that was an option I would be here discussing it with you two? Believe it or not there are some monsters that just can't die. Why do you think He had us lock them away all those eons ago?"_

 _Sam looked over at his brother again, "We..We need a door."_

 _"You have everything you need at that lab.", He looked at the two, not one to like his time wasted, but knew that there was no other way to ensure Levi's safety. The other little mud-monkeys could shrivel up for all he cared, but Levi was his, dare he say, friend. "Get him to return there and compel him to give up the power."_

 _"Compel?", was there something about this dire situation that sounded amusing to the Winchester?, "Figure it out."_

 _"But that door, it only opens at the eclipse, and that's over."_

 _Sam Winchester, now, don't get him wrong, he hated all things Winchester and everything associated with them, but Sam was most definitely the one he hated the least. But alas, even he could contract a case of stating the obvious._

 _"I'll make another, 3:59 Saturday morning, just before dawn. Be punctual."_

 _"How do we-"_

 _He held up a hand to stop the older Winchester, "You don't, but what other choice do you have, I'd rather have your head on my wall without the worry of those things running around. Today we have a common enemy and tomorrow I would be more then happy to returning as your foe."_

...

Was it improper to tap ones foot?

Raphael loves his little brother, he well and truly does, but given the chance Gabriel can go on forever and ever with out the need to stop for a breath in between his long winded exclamations.

The ice cream is most positively going to be melted by the time he gets it back to Levi, and while he knows the boy wont mind because its easier to get to the fudge that way, he'd like to get it there while its still remotely cold. He's not exactly keen on the idea of introducing him to his new charge but Gabriel can keep going on and on about his tale there while he ensures that Levi actually sleeps through the night.

Father knows that he's lying when he says he does whilst he's not there.

"Ga...(he wonders vaguely if he should simply force him into silence but decides against it) Gabriel!"

Golden eyes widened at his exclamation clearly not used to such a thing from soft spoken passive Raphael.

"Yea?"

"Would you like to come with me while I deliver this treat?"

"Deliver it to who?"

"A friend."

Gabriel stared at him hard and intently for a long moment. Raphael raised an eyebrow at the scrutinizing look cast his direction from his younger brother.

"Sure! You have a friend? This I gotta see!"

He did find it slightly insulting that his younger brother just assumed that he could not possibly have any friends.

...

 _He holds up a slim hand silencing the three humans before they could utter anything that might set him off on a killing spree._

 _That annoying little bug has taken what was his and he does not take kindly to those who steal from him._

 _"Shut up Dean."_

 _Skin tightens over knuckles as the fingers curl on themselves over his knee._

 _"Dean, do you know why I allow yourself, your brother, and that pesky little angel of yours to keep coming back?"_

 _Dean sucks in a breath and looks towards Bobby and Sam for help. Neither look up to answering the Horseman's question and the eldest Winchester child turns back to do so on his own, hoping beyond hope that whatever he says is the right answer._

 _"Becau-"_

 _"Because I find it amusing Dean. Little insignificant bugs so willful in staying the order of things. It humors me."_

 _Dark eyes turn up and they blaze in fury, "But my humor runs thin Dean Winchester. You angel has taken something from me, something I took personal interest in, and I do not appreciate my things being taken."_

* * *

 **Sooooooo...Gabes back! And he finds it funny that Raphael has a friend! Is Levi going to be okay? Where is Cas taking him? What will Raph do when he see's that Levi's been taken? How will Gabriel react to meeting Levi? Will they get along? Why is Death so angry? Why does he care that the boy has been taken?**

 **Stay tuned to find out!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Amazing Places: Oh my goodness thank you so much! Raphael has got to be my most favorite of the underrated characters! Thank you so much for the review!**

 **Star: I know! *bites nails nervously* I'm scared too! LOL!**

 _ **AN:**_

 _ **I'M BACK! And I moved out! Got my own place! Sad though, my soul mate kitty named Fat Louy had to be put down which was really sad, had our lives planned together and everything!**_

 _ **But my parents said they'd help me find a new kitty friend, though its not the same as my buddy it's the thought that counts!**_

 _"People come and gather round_

 _Only love can lift us now_

 _We find our common thread_

 _Over tear-stained ground_

 _Raise our voices up, lay our flowers down"_

 _ **Lady Antebellum**_

Gabriel didn't want to come off as being a jerk when it came to the lack of friends his older brother could have, but when Raphael took them to the pedatric ward of a Cancer Center, of all places for his brother to pick up his one and only friend he had never thought that he would find one in such a place.

But he's seen weirder.

There was a commotion down the hall, and looking up, he just managed to catch the look of concern cross his brothers features before Raphael took off in the direction the nurses were running in.

It was a boy's room, decked out in blues and greens, toy cars and action figures littered most of the shelves on the walls. There was a few police officers in the room, some detectives, and a captain off in the corner talking into a cell phone.

Why Raphael seemed so interested, let alone brought them here, was beyond him.

While his brother tried to get close enough without alerting the humans to their being there too, Gabriel stepped off to read the name on the plate by the door. There was something about the name 'Levi' that he knew was going to be important.

 _"Raph? What's wrong? Why are we here?"_

Raphael waved him off, _"He's gone! He was here and resting, as he should have been, and he was taken."_

 _"What? Why is that important? Who is he?"_

Gabriel startled when the mint ice cream started sizzeling in his brothers hand.

 _"They did not see anyone come in nor out. This has his name written all over it, I swear it Gabriel, I understand your unfathomable amusement by that pesky bug but if he harms a hair on the boys head I will tear him apart piece by piece."_

 _"Who? Harms a hair on whose head?"_

Raphael turned to look at him with glowing eyes, _"Levi."_

He yawned tiredly, rubbing at his cold goose-bump'd arms to keep himself awake and alert, watching as the strange man , Castiel he had said his name was, muttered to himself and jerked oddly over across the other side of the cool dark room.

Somewhere deep in his mind he heard a voice that sounded oddly like his angel friend 'scolding' him for letting himself get so worn out and yet continuing to fight off the slumber. Levi rubbed his eyes absentmindedly, and curled in closer trying to warm himself up more, last time he had felt like this Raphael had wrapped blankets around him and they'd watched a movie.

And when he says 'watched' he means _he_ watched while Raphael complained in what he always assumed was an 'under his breath' sort of way.

"He has noticed your gone."

Levi looked up in shock at the actual closeness of the voice, and he nearly jumped from his spot enough that he would have head butted the looming figure who claimed to be God.

He wasn't no genius but he highly doubted that this scary man was who he claimed to be.

The man stepped back and he coughed into his hand, eyes tracking the freaks every movements, he didn't even have to look down.

He pulled his hand away wet when he'd finished coughing.

 _"Woah woah woah, Rapharoo, slow down and tone down the rage there or the humans will start to notice!"_

 _Raphael ignored Gabriel to the point that the younger archangel was pushed to the point of actually grabbing his older brother by the bicep and yanking him around. Raphael was the picture of rage when he was yanked around, and he had to bite his lip to keep from crying out as the raw electric energy of his brothers grace ran up his arm and into his chest._

 _"Raph, who is Levi? Is he another prophet? Why so interested in him?"_

 _It took a moment for his inner fury to fade enough for him to realize what he'd done to his brothers arm, and huffed as he tugged Gabriel's arm around and tugged the sleeve up to examine the burn._

 _Not alive for even a week and he's already getting himself hurt._

 _It tingles as his burn is healed and his brother lets him go._

 _"Levi is my friend."_

 _Gabriel eyed him carefully, "You've changed."_

 _"Have I?"_

 _"You care about this Levi."_

 _Raphael chuckled softly, "I guess you could say that." He took a moment to think. "He reminds me of you."_

 _Gabriel looked up, "Awesome?"_

 _"Sure brother, sure."_

 _The moment passed and the intensity of the situation became ever more real as his brother explained the situation and relationship that had formed, their bond they had made. In his opinion, it had done Raphael some good to meet this Levi kid and he couldn't wait until he got to meet him too._

 _However, as the bond became ever clearer, the situation became ever more dire, a prayer bond was unbreakable until death of one of its halves._

 _And if someone used that bond to their gain? Well they had the power of an archangel in their back pocket, and if they knew that, then the world had best watch out for itself._

 _"And you think that Cas has something to do with his being gone?"_

 _"I don't think it, I know it, though I guess I can't blame him completely as he is not exactly himself at the moment."_

 _Gabriel's brow furrowed slightly, "What's that mean?"_

Levi wiped at his dripping nose with the back of his hand and startled when the man started to laugh. He quickly ducked back into his corner and whimpered.

He wanted Raphael.

Raphael would make it better and he'd know how to help him get his nose to stop bleeding like it was.

"Well, everyone was sure to feel that, the Messenger has been returned to us."

 _Dean looked over and exchanged a quick look with his brother, Death reached over and picked up a pickle chip, tried it and approved, it was a good chip._

 _"He took something of yours?"_

 _"Yes, something that I am unornately fond of, and you are going to get him back to me, or well, his new companion."_

 _Sam took a step forward and immediately stopped when Death looked over at him._

 _"ANd how are we supposed to do that, with Castiel the way he is?"_

 _"I do believe the Archangel has already told you how to do it. I should warn you that if you do not do as I say of you within the time frame given to you, well," He stood dusting off his suit and reached for his cane, "You'll all be dead before you can think of your failure."_

 **Sooooooo Raph told Gabriel everything! And Levi is starting to get sicker, poor thing, he really just wants to be with his angel friend. RAPH CALLED LEVI HIS FRIEND GUYS! ITS OFFICIAL! Death giving death threats is the best! Just why is this prayer bond so important? So dangerous? Godstiel knows that Gabriel is back? Will Levi get back to Raphael in one piece? In okay health? Will Raphael ever find Levi?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Robin0203: Me too! ME TOO! Things are about to get interesting though! It's gonna get good.**

 **AN: So this is actually just a bit of a filler chapter, getting us to where we need to go slowly. Things are about to get interesting here guys, stuff is about to happen and its going to be good!**

 **More are yet to come.**

* * *

 _ **"I do believe that when the nurse says it is wash time, she means it is indeed wash time."**_

 _ **Levi crossed his arms and shook his head stubbornly, eyes the basin of water from across the room in his bed, he wanted no part in it. He was comfortable where he was and with his mind set, he wasn't moving from his spot without being physically lifted from it.**_

 _ **From across the room, Raphael looked between both the tub and the boy in his bed, arms crossed over his chest loosely. He gave it a moment more and uncrossed his arms, Levi watched him closely, the nurses and orderlies would simply leave him be.**_

 _ **Not daring upset him with such things.**_

 _ **But not this one, this one, his friend here, he would come get him from this bed and he most certainly would force him to take his bath.**_

 _ **Levi took his chances, near wireless, and he tried to make a bolt for it. Large hands caught him around the waist and lifted him straight from the floor.**_

 _ **"Not so fast now, we must get you in there before it gets too cool."**_

 _ **He pouted and turned large pleading eyes on him, "But I don't wanna!"**_

 _ **Raphael chuckled softly and carried him over to the tub, "There are may things I don't want to do, for instance, I don't want to have to force you to do things you should already be doing, and yet, here we are."**_

 _ **Levi giggled and squirmed when fingers tweaked at his side.**_

 _ **"If you know what's good for you, you'll get in without a fight, or we can keep going like this."**_

 _ **Levi giggled and pushed against his chest, "No! No! I'll do it! I'll do it!"**_

* * *

Gabriel nodded along until Raphael had finally told him all about this boy named Levi, and watching his brother talk about the boy he knew that this kid meant something special to his brother.

Rapheel lifted his face away from his hands, having buried it there a moment before, his emotions rolling in a way he had never felt before knowing that Levi was gone and in danger. And then there was the rolling rage towards that cretin who dared touch a hair on his head, when he felt a hand settle on his shoulder.

His younger brother smiled sympathetically, "We'll get him back brother, he clearly means a lot to you, I will do everything in my power to help get him back."

"That is not what worries me, he is not well, there is no telling how long he can go without the care he can get here."

"What is wrong with him?"

"He is sick Gabriel, very sick, I worry for him out there."

The Messenger raised an eyebrow at his brother, "Why didn't you just heal him?"

Raphael shook his head, "He has already been claimed, too far ahead, there was nothing I could do."

"Already been claimed? By who?"

"Death."

Gabriel's eyes brightened in thought, an idea coming to mind.

* * *

 _"It is not often that an Archangel, let alone two, come to visit me. Tell me, what can I do for you?"_

 _Raphael did not look so sure about this, making sure to keep Gabriel at a somewhat safe distance from this particular creature, even if when it came down to it there was nothing he could really do if he decided to go on the offensive._

 _Or got mad._

 _Death took a sip from his drink and a chip from his bag, turning to look up at them for the first time since they had appeared there at least an hour ago._

 _"You have grown fond of the boy."_

 _Raphael nodded, it was true, though he had never actually stated such things out loud he has grown quite fond of the boy. Levi was, well Levi was his closest friend. He was worried about the child._

 _"He does not have long left."_

 _"That's right and rumor has it that you claimed him for your own, not often you do that anymore, whats up with that?"_

 _Gabriel was going to be the death of them all, talking to Death like that, but the pale man merely laughed softly and nodded._

 _"It is odd, isn't it. It's not something I have felt in such a long while now. One out of over 7 billion humans and one has drawn my attention. There is something about that child I can't put my finger on. He is different."_

 _"He is isn't he," Raphael cut in depite himself, "He has this attitude about him, sarcastic and childlike, it's almost endearing."_

 _"We could agree on that."_

 _Gabriel smiled at his brother over his shoulder. Death cleared his throat and reached for another sip of his drink. Back down to business with him. Never one to be 'playful' for too long._

 _"And I'm assuming you want my help?"_

 _"It would be nice."_

 _Death heaved a sigh and pushed himself up from the chair he was relaxing in, or as close as Death could get to 'relaxing' in anything, and he held out a silver key. Old fashioned and ancient looking. Gabriel looked down at it as it laid in his hand, Death patted a hand down his suit making ready to take his leave._

 _"What's this for?"_

 _"Think about it little messenger. Who were the ones that locked those vile creatues away the first time?"_

 _He tapped the floor with his cane, "Perhaps it's time you looked downwards for help."_

* * *

 **So Raphael finally told Gabriel about Levi! YAY! Gabe's gonna love him guys, I just know it, he's gonna love him! And they went to Death for help? Death gave them a key, but to what? Who is he talking about? Who is he saying they should seek help from?**

 **AND, Where is Levi and Castiel? What's been going on with them? Find out next chapter!**


End file.
